


Pets At Last

by ElegantButler



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets, The Sims 4, cats and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: In celebration of Sims 4 Cats and Dogs





	Pets At Last

Pets At Last

O! Ridgeline Drive  
Sweet summer day  
Where toddlers play  
In ball pits dive

Where dashing guys  
And ladies fair  
With well kept hair  
Watch sunlit skies

O! Listen! O! Hark!  
A meow and a bark!  
Can you see them draw near?  
Hear their voices so clear!  
They are coming at last!  
Can you hear? Can you hear?


End file.
